Strangers
by minorians
Summary: A blizzard brings the gang across a girl searching for paridice as well. Is this bad or good news? Rated for lanuage


**Holla my homies i have returned with yet ANOTHER fanfiction. BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**so all of you know in this story there is no cheza BWAHA! Buuuuuuut there is other coolio stuff. Also um...yeah that's about it oh yeah they all aren't dead yet. Am i the only one who cried when they died? Caus it was terrible fo rme when Tsume was saying goodbye to Toboe-kun. I'm getting misty eyed just thinking about it. Righto here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain if i did i ouldn't have ended it in one season and killed em off by doing so GOD DAMNIT!**

* * *

"Hey guys… I think I smell something." Hidge stopped running and was sniffing the air. The others turned to look at him in questioning,

"What is it this time?" Asked Tsume getting really pissed that Hidge claimed to smell something every five minutes. Hidge threw his hands in front of him in defense

"I swear I really smell something this time," He took a big whiff, "over there." He said pointing to his right into the blistering snowy winds. Toboe squinted into the winds.

"Hey I think he's right I see something!" He said pointing.

"Well whad'ya know the runt saw something," said Hidge ruffling Toboe's hair. Toboe flailed his arms to get him to stop,

"Hey I'm only fourteen your nineteen I wouldn't be talking." Hidge only shrugged. "Whatever a runts a runt…so are we going to go look or not?" Toboe took that incentive to start moving to the blur that he saw in the distance. Tsume Hidge and Kiba looked at each other shrugged and began to follow their pack mate. As Toboe got closer the shape became clearer to him. It seamed to be a dog, it didn't look like a wolf to him because it wasn't as large as Kiba Tsume or Hidge were but it was more his size. One sniff of the air proved to him that it was a wolf, but why was it around his size? Was it his age? 'Wow that would be cool to have a guy around my age here. Then I wouldn't be the runt anymore.' He thought to himself. As it got closer it seemed to have changed its form to a human but it sure as hell didn't look like a boy. When he finally reached the wolf it was definitely a girl. She was lying face down in the tundra she had wavy brown locks billowing about her face. She sported a dark blue jean jacket with a white cami and a short worn brown skirt. As the others caught up with him and slowed there pace Hidge saw her and exclaimed,

"Whoa, hey it's a girl sweet." Toboe looked at him with an angry face,

"Would you cut it out for at least one minute she's hurt we need to find some shelter or something look at her wounds!" he said noting the very large gashes and blood stains on her jacket and skirt. Kiba nodded and picked her up bridal style so they could continue journeying with her, until they found some cover. Tsume spotted a small cave made of ruble and boulders for them to go inside. Once they laid her down they came across a problem,

"Uh guys how are we supposed to dress her wounds?" Toboe asked blushing. Hidge took off her jacket,

"Well we can just work on the ones on her arms and some of her legs; I guess she can do the rest by herself once she gets up." Suddenly a slap planted itself firmly against Hidge's cheek.

"Touch me again and you die," came a low weak growl but it was a growl nonetheless. Hidge jumped back and rubbed the spot on his cheek with his right hand. The girl sat up weakly and without opening her eyes she held her hand out to where he was and firmly said,

"My jacket if you please."

"Oh yeah…sorry about that here ya go," He said laughing nervously while he handed it back to her. She snatched it and put it back on herself. She dragged herself over to a 'wall' and leaned herself up against it. She hissed in pain and grabbed her left shoulder were it was bleeding. She leaned her head back her face twisted in pain. She opened her eyes to reveal brownish gold eyes that could pierce your soul. She looked around at them,

"Do any of you have anything that could help me with this?" She asked. Toboe pulled a few herbs out of his back pocket and handed them to her,

"This should help it heal faster and ease the pain." She took the leaves from her hand and slung her jacket below her right shoulder and put them on her cut she winced at first but her face became calm and relaxed.

"Tanks um…?"

"Names Toboe, and that's Hidge Tsume and Kiba." He said pointing the said persons as he said there names. She put up a hand in acknowledgment,

"Names Suki. Yeah I know it means beloved and I wouldn't talk if I were you whisker boy." Hidge shut his mouth he was about to speak with and then opened it again,

"How did you know my name means whiskers?" She shrugged,

"When you're a pup finding a library your only place to call home you have a lot of time on your hands to read, even baby name books after a while because you get so bored." Kiba looked up from studding one section of the ground to look at her,

"You lived in the city?" She looked at him as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Well duh if I lived out here for a long time I would be dead for sure. I don't really know how I came to the library my farthest memory was waking up in a pile of books and my mom was keeping me warm with her body heat. She was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen; well I hadn't actually seen another wolf since then until now. But I know I loved her the most. Her fur was midnight black and glossy and she had sapphire blue eyes." She sighed taking in the memory. Then her face became hard and somber.

"And then she died. I have no clue why but someone shot her because the next time I woke up the books I was on were splattered in blood and it was all coming from her," she took in a deep breath, "but that's all behind me now so now I'm going my own way looking for something that I'm not even sure if it's there, but ya know? Just believing in it makes it real enough to me." Toboe leaned on his knees,

"What exactly are you looking for?" She just shook her head and smiled,

"You'll think it's stupid." Hidge just laughed,

"I think we already passed that line when we found you in the snow in the middle of a blizzard." She smiled and nodded,

"I guess you have a point. Alright then well I don't know if I even know if I'm going the right way but I trust my nose my instincts and my ears," she took in a deep breath, "I'm going to paradise." Kiba smiled,

"Well your in luck we're all heading to the same place to." Suki's face lit up but then she quickly hissed in pain again as her arm highly disagreed with her moving so much.

"I think I should be getting some rest now or at least stop moving." She lowered herself to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin to try and stay warm. The others decided to do the same but they huddled closer together for warmth. Suki being a girl wasn't ready for that kind of contact yet, she laid there with her back to the rest of the group but after about fifteen minutes and Hidge's snores filled her ears she felt more alone and colder than before. After she couldn't stand it much longer she scooted over so that her back was against Toboe's but not by much. It was at least better than nothing. She fell asleep listening to a combination of Hidge's snores and the whistling of the wind outside.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh Suki WHEEE! So all of yins know**

**Kiba: Fang**

**Tsume: Claw**

**Hidge: Whiskers (that's just to darn cute)**

**Toboe: Howling **

**I think that is very fitting names for all of them. I mean come on it suits them sooooo well. Righto**

**PLEASE review caus it make me feel bad to see sooooo many hits and one 2 reviews even if you hated it i want to know someone cared enough to take out the time to tell meabout it.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Misa**


End file.
